


I Bloom Just for You

by choco_latte2



Series: Spring is in the Air [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Metaphors, grandma being an absolute QUEEN, soft boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_latte2/pseuds/choco_latte2
Summary: This fic is inspired by the song "Bloom" by Troye Sivan and the song "Flower" by Johnny Stimson because they genuinely describe Ram and King's relationship pretty well. This story is set right after Season 1 ended. I'm not sure if this will end up being a series or just a one shot so stay tuned!
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Spring is in the Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875163
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	I Bloom Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction related writing so I have no idea what I'm doing, I just miss Ram/King so much and they've honestly made quarantine a lot more bearable. I hope you all enjoy!

King didn't know what to do.

It had been 3 days of sleepless nights, tossing and turning, thinking about how the hell he was going to face Ram after confessing his feelings in such a belligerent manner. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering to Ram's un-gelled hair, his caring eyes-

And his very kissable lips.

He took a deep breath and stirred the tea in his cup that his grandma had very graciously offered him that morning.

"I don't know what's going on, but you can tell me what's bothering you, you know?" His grandma said, looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

King felt a pang of guilt in his heart, he didn't want to cause his elderly grandmother any worry just because he couldn't keep his cool. He knew that he couldn't avoid the situation any longer, and that he had to go back to his condo. But he didn't know what to say, or what to do right after that. 

"What would you do if, you started having feelings for one of your friends? Even though they're not in a place right now to start a relationship?" King asked tentatively.

"How do you know they're not in a place to start a relationship?" Grandma fired back.

"Because they're going through a difficult situation with their family and home life." 

"...And what does that have to do with you having feelings for them?" 

"I just don't want to put them in an uncomfortable situation. I don't want to lose them as a friend- especially when they need someone there for them right now." 

"King, let me ask you something. If one of your friends who you didn't have feelings for confessed to you- would you stop being friends with them?"

"No. I know that feelings aren't something that can be controlled. At least, I know that now."

"Then why are you afraid of losing your friend? If they truly are a good friend, even if they don't reciprocate your feelings, you can still be there for them." Grandma said, holding a comforting hand on King's shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure they feel the same for you, you're so handsome! You just have to be brave and tell them."

"Even if that friend... is a boy?" King asked with a bated breath.

"Even if that friend is a boy." Grandma said, pulling King into a hug. King didn't even realize tears were forming in his eyes until they started falling.

"So what are you waiting for my dear? Go tell him." She said, moving away from King and towards the garden. "By the time I come back, you better be all packed up."

King nodded, running back to his room and packing up his bags. His hands paused on a shirt that Ram had worn of his, he could still smell the faint odor of his cologne on it. 

"What are you doing sniffing your shirt like a dog?" His grandma asked, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her hands. 

"Are those for me? Wow they're so pretty!" King said reaching out for the lovely arrangement of lilies and roses.

"No, they're not for you- they're for him. You can't tell somebody you like them and show up empty-handed." 

King nodded- trying his best to mask his nerves. He held the bouquet in his hands.

He knew it was time.

\-----

King was pacing outside of the door of the condo back and forth, hands hovering on the doorbell. 

"...P'King?" A familiar voice echoed in the hall.

King was startled when he turned around to face Ram. The three huskies started going berserk seeing King, they had missed him quite a bit it seems. King backed away while looking at Ram, a small part of him hoping that their owner felt the same way.

Ram opened the door, herding the dogs into their designated room. King managed to enter the house with one hand holding the suitcase and the other holding the bouquet.

He sat down on the couch, trying to steady his heart that was beating wildly out of his chest.

Ram came back to the living room approaching his senior. Before King could even get a word out- Ram gently touched King's head, examining the healing stitches on it. He looked at King, a burning question in his eyes.

" Don't worry, they don't hurt. I went to the doctor near my grandmother's place and they gave me some medication for the infection." King said.

Ram breathed out a deep sigh of relief.

"I-I'm sorry." King said, looking at Ram. 

"For what?" Ram replied with his eyes. He didn't need to say the words out loud- King knew. 

"I'm sorry, for making you worry about me. I'm your senior- I should be the one taking care of you, but I feel like you're the one who always has to keep an eye out on me, like I'm some immature kid." King said, looking at the floor, feeling ashamed. 

"...P'..." Ram said, startling King into continuing.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm embarrassed by the way I treated you at camp. I'm sorry for getting drunk and k-"

"No." Ram said firmly.

"What?"

"Don't be sorry about that." Ram said.

"O-ok, well- I, I brought this for you." King said holding out the bouquet. "T-to apologize." King said shakily. 

He kept on tripping over his words with nervousness. Ram narrowed his eyes at King, trying to figure out why the usually confident and extroverted man had now been reduced to a shy, stuttering mess.

Ram took the bouquet of flowers, finding a vase to put them in with some water. He returned with a cup of water to hand to King.

"I always give you everything nature-related huh? First the Venus flytrap, then the flower, and now the bouquet." King said, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"Yes. And they're all important to me." Ram said, looking at King in a way that he couldn't decipher, but made him shy and avert his gaze all the same.

"What I'm trying to say Cool Boy- is that I, I really love my babies." King said, gesturing at the foliage covering the condo from the ceiling to the floor. "And I-I don't give them away to just anybody."

Ram paused while King looked up, steeling his nerves to try to use his words.

"When I first approached you, I thought you were interesting. Like a new math equation that I hadn't solved yet- and that intrigued me. When you didn't talk to me, I didn't mind it. It was like I wanted to crack the formula that was you." King said, still looking down, unable to look at the object of his affection. 

"I-I was used to talking to my plants all the time, who don't reply to me. So I was amazed that a person could have the same aura. That fascinated me, and I started following you around. I wanted to keep tending to you, hoping you would open up to me- hoping you would bloom." King paused to gulp down the water in the cup Ram handed to him earlier. 

"But I didn't realize- I hadn't prepared myself for when you did finally bloom. I wasn't aware of how much you affected me- until I couldn't stop thinking about you. The few words that you said to me would echo in mind for the rest of the day, the look in your eyes was imprinted in my head: just like my plants- I couldn't get enough of you." King finally let out, not knowing what to say next.

Ram suddenly marched across the room with the same conviction that dragged King across the school courtyard to pay him back with a meal, lended him an umbrella during a storm, and took care of him while he was sick. 

Ram had heard enough. He knew he wasn't as eloquent with words as his senior, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to express himself or his feelings for King.

Ram sat down next to King, hands reaching to grab the older's face, turning his head to finally meet Ram's determined gaze. 

"I bloom just for you." Ram said, leaning towards King's lips and gently pressing down on them with his own. 

King let out a surprised and muffled squeak in surprise, making Ram smile into the kiss. King finally relaxed and kissed Ram back just as softly, afraid that if he pushed any harder that the spell would break and he would wake up without his Cool Boy by his side. 

They broke apart for just a few seconds to catch their breath.

"I wasn't drunk that night." Ram said, repeating the words he had texted King a few days ago.

"I kissed you back because I wanted to. And I'm kissing you now because I want to. I can't get enough of you either." Ram said, saying more words to King than he had heard the younger man say that day. "Just like I told you that day when you gave me the purple flower, the person who understands me is you. It's always been you." 

King broke out into a huge smile, throwing his arms around Ram- his Ram now.


End file.
